Contribution Guide
Overview Thanks for your interest in contributing to this wiki. Before starting, be sure to read and familiarize yourself with the rules. If you do not follow these then a punishment may be given. To know the rules for adding weapon stats please visit and read this page. By creating an article, you agree to the following, * The article will have a one or two sentence introduction and information. * The article will use an infobox that is appropriate for the topic. * The article will have at least 1 image that is embedded into the article and not in a gallery. * The article will have appropriate categories.You will only replace images that you own or if someone has given you permission for you to use. You cannot post those images in any articles and on your personal page. If the image is already a file in the wikia you have free reign to use it as long as it fits the topic of the article. You can view those images in . * The article will not violate Fandom ToU or IRW Rules. * The article will be written from a neutral point of view and will contain no opinions of yourself. * The article will not imply or contain any false information. * If you are adding a number you cannot add any other type of characters, if the number you are adding has 5 digits or more then you can add a comma. ex. It costs 10,000 bucks. * You will not do anything to violate Fandom ToU or IRW Rules. * The default date format is DD/MM/YY and does not change on any circumstances. By editing an article, you agree to the following, * Your edits will not imply or contain any false information. * Your edits will not remove large sections of text, if you believe it is wrong contact a Moderator. * If you are adding a number you cannot add any other type of characters, if the number you are adding has 5 digits or more then you can add a comma. ex. It costs 10,000 bucks and 9500 bucks. * You will only replace images that you own or if someone has given you permission for you to use. You cannot post those images in any articles and on your personal page. If the image is already a file in the wikia you have free reign to use it as long as it fits the topic of the article. You can view those images in . * Your edits will not violate Fandom ToU or IRW Rules. * Your edits will be written from a neutral point of view and will contain no opinions of yourself. * The default date format is DD/MM/YY and does not change on any circumstances. Renaming An Article Don't rename place articles because the owner did so, make a new page for it because new information is bound to be new. We also need this so we can see the past places in all their detail unless these next reasons unless these next reasons. By renaming an article, you agree to the following, * You are giving the article the proper name and not the name which have been given by fans. Category:Important